Hiro Narumi
Hiro Narumi (鳴見ヒロ) is the recurring and the playable character in Kagihime Monogatari Eikyū Alice Musou and he is from originally appeared in Kagihime Monogatari Eikyū Alice Rondo. He is Nami's older brother who died few years ago and he is alive in Eikyū Alice Musou, he roles as protagonist and musician like the other heroes do. Role in Game Melody arc Hiro is only appears in Melody arc and unlike other story arcs while playing in Melody arc, the number of chapters is now 8 instead of 12. Unlike the side stories, the chapter progression and unlockable chapters are sequences and can be selected anytime by the player. Also Hiro has a storyline that is completely different with other protagonists' story arcs and it focuses on the musical story where Hiro involves through hopes, dreams and harmony and facing the odds of the dangerous riot wars. In Kagihime Monogatari Eikyuu Alice Musou despite being spared in this game, Hiro is alive and his life as protagonist and also as violist. As violist, he plays his violin to play a happy emotional music for innocents with hopes and dreams. As in combat along with Nami Narumi, they plays a morale boosting music for their allies and fighting the riots when he tries to stop the riot from ravaging the city by either killing or stopping them. Character Information Appearance Hiro is a young teenage boy of 14 years old with short rounding solid brown and light blue eyes. He only wears a uniform consist of a white long-sleeve white shirt with collar, a black necktie, a black pants and same color a his pair of shoes. Personality Hiro is talented, smart and polite. He gains respect and trust with his common sunny deposition. Occasionally he childishly pouts aloud when something displeases him, yet Nami always brightens to look onward to the next stage. Honest with his thoughts, he wants to emphasize the positives in life to his performers. He is the easy-going contrast to his serious brother, who he affectionately refers to as his "onii-chan". Despite his seemingly innocent cheerfulness and talented, he takes his duties to heart and music and is not afraid of taking someone's life or losing his own if it means protecting his sister Nami or innocent peoples. Quotes *"I'm Hiro Narumi, my violin shall play a wonderful music throughout the battlefield!" *"In your face!" *"Come on!" *"Take this!" *"Know your place!" *"(Violin playing) There!" *"Cyclone!" *"Wind!" *"Cut through the enemies like a thousand blades!" (as starts of his Storm Rush Stance) *"Away" (as cancel/finishes of his Storm Rush Stance) *"(Violin playing) There!" *"(Violin playing) Hurricane!" *"Let's go!" (As performs Musou Attack) *"Blow them away!" (As performs Aerial Musou Attack) *"Now!" (As performs Alter Musou Attack) *"Wind, give me power!" *"All ends here!" (as starts of his Burst Attack) *"This is it!" (as finishes of his Burst Attack) *"The enemy officer has fallen to my blade!" *"My violin play is done!" *"Impressive, i'm so satisfied for that!" *"Nami, i'm so proud of you!" *"Your rock guitar is so crazy, I like that!" *"Crush them in one blow!" *"Do with me!" *"Let's do it together, Nami!" *"Let's finish the performance in no time!" *"It look like I am a True Warrior of the battlefield." *"A True Warrior is a key to bring hope in this world." *"My sister Nami... In a True Alice in the battlefield!" *"We cannot ruin our hardships!" *"I'm not fight well... I shall withdraw for now." (story mode only) *"A hero's death... I could not ask for more!" (free mode only) Gameplay Stats (without accessories and/or armors and default weapon equipped) Main Stat: STR/'AGI' (Physical ATK) Movesets Ground Moveset , , , , , : An outward slash, inward one, then a wide slash to the right, then a stab, outward slash, and then a finishing downward cut. : Hiro plays a note from his violin and slash to sends forth a horizontal air wave over a distance of 10 meters in front of him. , : Hiro slashes the enemy into the air, then he spins around and does a second rising slash that brings Hiro at the same time. , , : Hiro spins around while he plays a note from his violin to creates a stronger sound wave which stuns nearby enemies. , , , : Hiro does a 360° slash to creating a strong sound wave, then hit and pull nearby enemies close to him to inflict multiple hits, damage and spiral launches the enemies away from him at last hit via crashing knockback. , , , , : Hiro slides to the right behind his foes while he plays a note from his violin to emits a small tornado to launch enemies up into the air. , , , , , , ( ): Hiro does a turning slash with long reach and wave effects. The second input while he plays a note from his violin to creates two sound waves followed by a sound wave-ball launched towards the opponent. (This input requires Hiro Narumi is Level 15) Direction, : Hiro spins around while he plays a note from his violin to dash forward with a slash at said direction of 5 meters (with wind slash effect), stunning the opponent. Dash Slash( during dash): Hiro does a horizontal slash that brings him to a stop. Aerial/Air Combo Moveset , , , , , , : Hiro does a downward swipe and can be followed up by a basic air combo by repeatedly up or down swipes. , : Hiro does a double slash attack. The second one fires a sonicboom. , , : Hiro does a dive kick in the air to send airborne enemy to the ground that causes ground bounce when hits the ground. Also landing Hiro himself to the ground. , , , : After two slash air combo, Hiro plays a note from his violin to create a multiple visible wind slashes multiple times at air juggled enemy then spiral launches the enemy away from him at last hit. , , , , : After three slash air combo, Hiro he spins around while he plays a note from his violin to create a multiple visible wind slashes multiple times around him. Inflict multiple hits on air juggled enemies then spiral launches the enemy away from him at last hit. , , , , , : After four slash air combo, Hiro plays a note from his violin to create a large tall tornado in front of him. Inflict multiple hits on air juggled enemies then spiral launches the enemy away from him at last hit. , , , , , , , ( ): After five slash air combo, then he flip backwards and spins around clockwise while performing a circular swing around him, creating a shockwave to inflict multiple hits on air juggled enemies. The second input while he plays a note from his violin to conjures a large sound waves that hits multiple times before exploding into a wide shockwave. (This input requires Hiro Narumi is Level 15) Counterattacking Moveset While blocking the attack with L1 Button : Hiro counterattacks with a horizontal air wave shot, stuns the enemy. While blocking the attack with L1 Button : Hiro steps back before unleashing a horizontal slash that knocks the attacker away. Skill Attacks These skills can be follow up from normal, Charge attacks or from other active skills are performed. Violin Cyclone: Hiro steps back and he plays a note from his violin to send 3 consecutive tornadoes in front of him. When the enemies are hit by the tornado slash, tornadoes that launch enemies into the air (This skill is learned from the start of Hiro Narumi’s Level). *MP cost: 500 *Cooldown: 11 seconds Tornado Around: Hiro spins around while he plays a note from his violin to creates 6-way tornadoes around him in the 360° directions. When the enemies are hit by the tornadoes, tornadoes that launch enemies into the air. Similar Skill Attack to Nami's Music Twister except has six tornadoes around him instead of four (This skill requires Hiro Narumi is Level 10). *MP cost: 500 *Cooldown: 13 seconds Playing Stance: (Acts like the Storm Rush mechanics from Dynasty Warriors 8, execute this skill by pressing and at the same time) Hiro takes a ready playing stance as he prepares to play a note from his violin. Press and hold the button to conjures multiple whirlwinds to sprout within Hiro's vicinity. Press the button or the Storm Rush is timed out, he spins around to unleash a larger tornado to inflict multiple hits several times and then spiral launches the enemy away from him at last hit (This skill requires Hiro Narumi is Level 20). During Storm Rush stance, it can move forward via directional pad (not analog stick) during his Storm Rush ready position. Storm Rush Stance effect last for 6 seconds. *MP cost: 700 *Cooldown: 15 seconds Musical Sweep: (chargeable) Hiro plays a note from his violin while he gathers a burst of wind energy and then he charges up to 10m forward, swing at enemies as he goes. Upon hit the enemies with Musical Sweep, they launch enemies into the air. However the longer he charged, the more powerful will be, but Hiro cannot be move while charging. Longer charged version can rush charge up to 20m forward to inflict more hits and damage (This skill requires Hiro Narumi is Level 30). *MP cost: 1000 (uncharged), 2000 (charged) *Cooldown: 20 seconds (uncharged), 40 seconds (charged) Music Field: Hiro plays a note from his violin while he gathers a burst of wind energy to create a windy music area over 20 meter AoE for 30 seconds. Enemies in music area will get continuous damage, will become Aeroblow at a certain rate and slow enemies' movement speed (This skill requires Hiro Narumi is Level 30). *MP cost: 1000 *Cooldown: 30 seconds Musou Attacks (Violinista Combo) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Hiro does a repeating slashes to all sides with his sword as he plays a note from his violin. He can slashes 10 times and ends with a powerful air shockwave around him to knock the enemies away via spiral knockdown. This Musou Attack is learned from the start of Hiro Narumi’s Level. , (Violinista Torbellino) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Hiro plays his violin and summons a green energy wave which hits opponents in front of him to inflict multiple hits several times and launches the enemies up the air. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Hiro Narumi is Level 10 and is usable in mid air. Direction buttons (not Analog Stick), (Violinista Tifon) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Hiro continuously plays his violin in a rhythm, sending out circular whirlwinds around him as he walks slowly, inflict multiple hits. Then he ends with Tornado Around. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Hiro Narumi is Level 20 and is usable with the Direction buttons. Alternate Musou Attack - R1 + (Violinist Kick) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Hiro spins around, stabs and stun the nearest opponent with his sword. If his first stab hits, he momentarily turns his back to the dazed foe while he continuously plays his violin in a rhythm and proceeds to roundhouse kick and slash with his sword to spiral launches away from him. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Hiro Narumi is Level 30 and is usable with the R1 button. (Concerto Huracan) (Requires 2 Musou bars and instead of Violinista Combo): Hiro continuously plays his violin in a rhythm to summon a huge tornado around him over 50 meter AoE for last 5 seconds. Enemies in Concerto Hurricane will inflict multiple hits, massive damage per hit and spiral launches away from him at last hit. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Hiro Narumi is Level 40. (Grande Opera) (Requires all 3 Musou bars and instead of Concerto Huracan): Hiro plays a note from his violin while he gathers a burst of wind energy, then he summons huge tornado at a certain distance in front of him to hit the enemies up into the air to inflict multiple hits and spiral launches the enemies up for every hits. As many huge tornadoes are summoned as holding the button much longer up to 10 times in a row and the last one creates huge wind explosion when created. Spiraling launches the enemy into great heights in the sky as they hit by the last created explosion. K.Oed enemies from Hiro’s Great Opera explosion will blast violently into low earth orbit and left out from the battlefield. Similar LV50 Musou Attack to Aruto's LV50 Musou Attack Great Wave with different animation and he summons a huge tornadoes instead of huge sword energies like Aruto's Great Wave. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Hiro Narumi is Level 50 along with Grande Finale. Burst Attack (Grande Finale) (Burst Mode required and instead of Grande Opera): Hiro plays a note from his violin while he gathers a burst of wind energy upon startup. He bombards the enemies with a barrage of slashes, followed up with a continuously producing massive sound wave surrounding Hiro while he continuously playing his violin in a rhythm. As his Burst Attack continues, he spins around several times converting the sound waves into windy storms and then he follows up with Concerto Huracan. On the final blow and the burst attack is over, It ends with a burst of energy released by a violin played while kneeling and then creates a huge windy explosions at the end. Afterwards, he bows after the music is over. Inflict massive damage and spiraling launches the enemy into great heights in the sky. K.Oed enemies from Hiro’s Burst Attack Grande Finale explosion will blast violently into low earth orbit and left out from the battlefield. This Burst Attack is requires to learn when Hiro Narumi is Level 50 along with Grande Opera. Special Features All characters use a Burst Mode. Burst Mode: Temporally doubles the characters’ movement speed, stats and gain unlimited MP, also able to use Burst Attack. Burst Mode last for 30 seconds. All characters use can Dash skill. Dash: This ability allows the characters to move with increased movement speed. Fighting Style Similar to other swordsman type character, Hiro Narumi fights with a fairly standard style with his longsword, but he has some of the fastest attacks amongst the cast and strongest among the unaligned sides, but has occasional pauses which leave his vulnerable. His sword has moderate range, relatively good attack speed, and is extremely user-friendly. His C3 is the most recommended for single enemy like enemy officers and bosses and combo-making, while his C4 and C6 are quick, albeit small, crowd-clearers (follow up with his skill attack "Tornado Around"). His C5 is useful for some continuous combo and juggler (as well as combo building, like C3), and his C2 makes him easy to link his air combos, aerial charge moves or aerial Musou Attacks. Despite being a higher combo rating, his Charge moves, Skill Attacks and Musou Attacks are mostly multiple hits; meaning all of his moves are always scoring a hundreds or thousand of hit combos depending on the number of enemies are hit. Hiro has no down sides of either damage output, defense rating, HP rating or raw speed. The only drawback is little to lack Crowd Clearing attacks, meaning his C4 move and Starter Musou Attack are only crowd clearing move with his full potential right at the start of his level until he learns more for crowd clearing skills and musou attacks. Weapons Unlock requirements Unlocked by clear both Aruto and Takion arcs in Story Mode along with Nami Narumi. Trivia *Hiro Narumi made his debut in original anime Kagihime Monogatari: Eikyuu Alice Rondo. However, his appearance in that game was slightly different than the anime counterpart. *Unlike the original since her brother died in the past, he appears as he spared in Eikyuu Alice Musou according to the TV Tropes (hence the name "Spared by the Adaptation"). *In eikyuu Alice Musou, His personality is loosely similar to Aruto's with a little differences. **For example; instead of being a writer for stories, Hiro is being a violist for musics. *His movesets are mixed of Liu Bei's and Zhenji's movesets from Dynasty warriors series with wind element. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Unaligned sides Category:Warriors Close Combat Type Characters